


Fantasies

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Just a PWP, pure smut, only a snippet. The author got the sudden urge to write a threesome... so she did.





	1. Chapter 1

Blair's naughty fantasy 

 

Oh man, how was he going to tell Jim that he was horny as hell tonight? Work at the University had been boring and draining, and only daydreams of Jim had helped him through the day. Speaking of dreams... last night he'd had a major erotic dream.

 

During the last few days he'd been trying to talk Jim in to having a threesome, but Jim was against it and Blair had a hard time accepting it wasn't going to happen... then the dream had happened. Both his mouth and his ass had been filled with hot, juicy meat, pistoning in and out of his body. Even now, his cock turned rock hard, just remembering the dream.

 

"Jim, I need it, need it hard tonight," he whispered, stepping into the loft. His hormones had gotten the better of him and he'd never wanted Jim this badly before. He dropped his backpack next to the door and shuffled inside. "What the hell?" He tried switching on the light, but nothing happened. The loft was still cloaked in darkness. "Man, why does this always happen to me?"

 

"Don't move."

 

Blair froze, but he recognized Jim's voice at once. "What about the lights, man?"

 

"Don't talk. Put your hands behind your back." Jim smelled the arousal on Blair and seductively pressed his hard cock against his lover's ass. He'd heard Blair's words earlier and was determined to make one of his lover's fantasies come true. Blair put his hands behind his back and Jim slapped the hand cuffs in place. "So you want it hard?"

 

"Oh, yes," Blair moaned, pressing back into the hard cock throbbing against his ass. "Hard, please..." The hand cuffs made it impossible for him to reach for Jim so he didn't even try. He just stood there, waiting for his lover to take the lead. He loved it when Jim got possessive.

 

"I brought a friend," Jim moaned into Blair's ear. "And he's going to use your body for his pleasure." He exchanged a glance with Rafe, who sneaked up on Blair. "And you're not to look at him, understood, baby?" Part of the thrill was that Blair didn't know who the third party was.

 

"Yeah, Jim..." Blair was panting, and Jim's cock continued to rub against his ass. Oh man, his fantasy was coming true! He couldn't believe Jim was going along with this! A dark form approached him and he kept his eyes locked on the floor, just as he'd promised. Suddenly, the stranger's hand tangled in his hair, roughly and demanding. "Oh yes..."

 

"You're wearing too many clothes, baby," Jim moaned hoarsely and felt grateful that Blair was only wearing jeans and an expandable T-shirt. Not giving it a second thought, he ripped it apart and threw it onto the floor. "You're wearing your nipple ring tonight," he noticed with satisfaction.

 

Rafe didn't need any directions and leaned in closer, letting his tongue circle the erect nub of flesh. Using the tip of his tongue he tugged at the nipple ring. Blair bucked hard and he slipped a hand into the other man's jeans, slowly unzipping them. He regretted not being able to talk, but that had been Jim's condition. He was allowed in on the threesome, but Jim didn't want Blair to know how the third party was. It was a small sacrifice to finally fuck Blair.

 

"That's it, baby..." Jim turned Blair around. Facing his lover, he claimed Blair's lips in a brutal kiss, forcing Blair's lips apart and parting his teeth. Blair threw back his head and Jim nodded once, telling Rafe to join in.

 

Rafe didn't waste any time and began to lick down Blair's neck, spine and sucked the skin hard, leaving marks.

 

Blair bucked as cold hands moved down his hips, into his jeans, sliding them and the underwear down his legs. He was buck naked, but Jim and the stranger were still fully clothed. "Jim, I'm gonna come..." The stimulation was too much. Jim suddenly pulled away and he yelped helplessly, wanting to follow his lover, but strong hands kept him in place, while kneading his buttocks.

 

"Good thing we bought the cock ring." Jim slipped it over Blair's aching cock, making sure it was tight enough to prevent his lover from coming too soon. "You're gonna suck my friend, Blair and you'll suck him hard. I know you give good head so don't disappoint us. On your knees, baby."

 

Blair's legs were about to give out on him anyway and he went down. The stranger positioned himself in front of him and Blair licked his lips, knowing that Jim was going to watch. That image added to his arousal and he moaned deliriously as Jim placed his hands on his head, caressing the soft locks.

 

"Thick and long, Blair, just as you like it." Jim watched, fascinated, as Blair licked his lips in anticipation.

 

Rafe had unbuttoned his jeans and his cock had jutted free, already leaking pre-ejaculate. It was a good thing he'd decided to go commando tonight. Seeing Blair on his knees, licking his lips, ready to go down on him made his cock throb violently.

 

Jim steered Blair's head to the waiting cock and smiled, seeing Blair's lips part, taking in Rafe's cock. "That's it, baby, suck him." He used his hold on his lover's head to force more of Rafe's cock into Blair's moist mouth. "All the way, baby."

 

Blair sucked at the slit, lapped the head and relaxed his throat. He'd gone down on Jim almost daily since they'd become lovers and worked the angry cock hard. The stranger began to buck, fucked his mouth and he tried harder to make him come. Unexpectedly, something cold touched his hole and he startled briefly. Hearing the soft hum of the vibrator Jim had bought him, he tried to relax and then the toy pushed inside, opening him up. He gasped and the juicy cock slipped from his mouth.

 

Jim slapped Blair's ass hard. "Suck the man." The command was compelling and Blair's lips closed around the leaking cock once more. Concentrating on giving head was hard as the vibrator was stretching his hole, just barely rubbing his prostate. If it hadn't been for the cock ring, he would have come minutes ago.

 

Rafe fucked Blair's mouth harder, looking down at him in sheer amazement. Blair's tongue was doing incredible things to his cock and no one had ever deepthroated him like this. Unable to hold back any longer, he bucked hard and released his come.

 

Blair sucked and swallowed the come, wondering if Jim was getting off from watching him. A muffled yelp escaped his busy lips as Jim suddenly removed the vibrator. His cock was pounding, demanding release, but the cock ring was keeping him back.

 

"You did good, baby. Now it's time to move this on to the bed." Jim signalled Rafe to go upstairs first. After Rafe had left the living area, Jim kneeled next to Blair. "Do you still want to do this?" They had discussed Blair's fantasies before, but he needed to hear his lover say the words.

 

"Yes, I want this," Blair moaned and collapsed against Jim. "I want him to fuck me and suck you at the same time. I want to be filled both ways, please, man."

 

"Stay here," Jim said firmly and then climbed the stairs to his bed room, leaving Blair alone.

 

Blair couldn't believe he was kneeling butt naked on the floor with drops of come still clinging to his lips. His hands still cuffed, his cock trapped and a stranger was going to fuck him while he sucked off Jim. Fuck, he was getting impatient!

 

"Come upstairs, Blair," Jim ordered after taking off his clothes. Rafe and he both naked now, waiting for Blair to join them. Addressing Rafe, Jim said, "Remember what we agreed on. The moment he says no, we're gonna stop." He looked Rafe in the eyes to make sure his friend understood.

 

"Of course," Rafe replied, indignantly. "I want him to enjoy this too!" He grew quiet as Blair climbed the stairs. Blair came to a halt at the bed, still staring at the floor.

 

"Kneel on the bed," Jim instructed and moved onto the bed as well.

 

Blair kneeled and licked his lips, seeing Jim's red erection in front of him. Enthusiastically, he dived onto it, licking and sucking it, taking in as much of Jim's length as possible. The bed cracked and hands grabbed his hips. Fuck, it was really going to happen!

 

"Use plenty of lube," Jim said, observing Rafe's moves closely. He was going to let Rafe fuck his lover, but not hurt him!

 

Rafe coated his dick with lube and looked at Jim for further directions.

 

Jim's hand rested on Blair's bobbing head, pushing him down onto his cock. Blair had once told him how much that gesture turned him on. "Just ease into him. No fingers. He likes it hard."

 

Rafe positioned himself at the tight hole and pushed into the hot passage. Following Jim's advice, he buried himself in one smooth stroke, opening up Blair's body and penetrating him deeply.

 

Blair's eyes grew wide at the brutal invasion. Man, the stranger had a larger cock than Jim, much larger! He'd never been this stretched before and he tried not to breathe too deeply, uncertain he could take the stranger's complete length. But then Jim thrust upwards, fucking his mouth again and he realized his fantasy was coming true. Jim was fucking his mouth and an anonymous stranger was pistoning in and out of his body. The next thrusts stretched his hole even further and pushed him deeper onto Jim's cock. He had to breathe along with the thrusts or pass out.

 

"Harder," Jim told Rafe. "You don't have to hold back. I stretched his hole over the last few weeks. He should be relaxed enough to take you easily." Blair wanted this and he'd make damn sure his lover's fantasy came true. Fucking Blair's mouth, he tried to decipher the look in Blair's glazed eyes, but failed. "Fuck, you're too damned talented," he whispered, arching his back and shooting his load down Blair's throat. "Every drop, Blair. Swallow every drop and then lick me clean."

 

Blair swallowed and tried to clean Jim's cock, but the wild, erratic thrusts of the stranger behind him were moving him over the bed.

 

"Go down onto your stomach, baby," Jim whispered after removing the cock ring. "Just let him pleasure you."

 

Blair did and collapsed onto the bed. The stranger followed him down and rested his body on his. Blair shuddered as the angle of the thrusts changed. They were now aimed at his prostate. A few more thrusts had him screaming his pleasure as the tip of Rafe's cock brutally slammed into his prostate. Coming hard, he locked eyes with Jim, who was leaning against the head end, smiling at him.

 

"Jim..." Blair trembled, feeling warm come drip down his body.

 

Rafe shivered and stared at Jim, who looked oddly pleased. His sated cock slipped from Blair's body and he managed to get back to his feet. They'd agreed he'd leave the party at this point to give them some privacy, knowing Jim wanted to fuck Blair too. Gathering his clothes, he descended the stairs and disappeared into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

 

"Jim, that was..." Lost for words, Blair looked at his lover, suddenly realizing that Jim was hard again. "Fuck me? Oh man, I want you inside, fuck me, please... all night long!"

 

"I plan on doing just that." Jim rolled his lover onto his back, took hold of his legs and grabbed his ankles, opening Blair up to him. "You're beautiful, Blair." Not bothering to use any lube, his cock slipped right into the well used hole, still slippery from Rafe's come that was dripping down his lover's thigh. Blair's limp cock rested in a riot of curls and Jim didn't touch the sated member. "You like this, don't you? Getting fucked all through the night?"

 

"Yeah..." Blair's hands clawed the sheets, biting his bottom lip as Jim rubbed his sweet spot again. He knew from previous experience that Jim could go on for minutes now that he'd shot his first load. "Fuck me, Jim. Oh, man, I'm gonna be so sore... Every time I sit down or get to my feet it'll remind me that you fucked me, Jim. Harder! Harder, man! Fuck me, damn it!"

 

"You're a slut, Sandburg, but you're my slut. I'll fuck you all day and night, until you're sore and begging me to stop. Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want." Setting up a pounding rhythm he stared down at Blair's body, watching in fascination as his cock moved in and out of Blair's stretched hole

"Fuck me, man. Fill me with your come, oh..." Jim was pounding into him, almost pulling out completely and then slamming into him again. It was torment... it was heaven! The pounding continued for several minutes and Blair was panting hard, wondering about Jim's stamina. "Yes, fuck me, fuck me!" As he called out, Jim exploded inside him, releasing his come.

 

"You're so hot, baby," Jim whispered breathlessly, relishing being so deep inside Blair's body. Pulling out, his right hand kept Blair in place, making sure his lover couldn't move. "Not yet."

 

Stunned, Blair watched as Jim uncovered the nine inch butt plug. Oh man, Jim wasn't going to... argh, yeah, he was! The plug easily slid into his stretched ass and settled into place.

 

"You're gonna wear it all night long," Jim said, and grinned wickedly. "Now turn around." He removed the hand cuffs and told Blair to roll onto his stomach. "All night long and you're not going to touch yourself."

 

Blair didn't dare to move or breathe too deeply, knowing the butt plug would rub against his sensitive prostate. He remained motionless. "Jim?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Thanks..."

 

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Jim placed a bruising kiss on Blair's lower back and then massaged his ass cheeks. Downstairs, he heard Rafe close the front door behind him. "We can do this again sometime," he offered.

 

"I'd like that," Blair whispered, sleepily. "Thanks, Jim."

 

Jim studied the sated expression on Blair's face and wondered why he'd waited so long to indulge Blair. Yeah, he definitely loved exploring Blair's fantasies!

 

The end.


	2. Jim's Naughty Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's Naughty Fantasy

Jim's Naughty Fantasy

 

"Hey, baby, how are you doing?" Jim had taken pity on his lover and had removed the butt plug during the night. Blair hadn't been able to sleep at all with the toy rubbing his prostate. Sleepy eyes met his and Jim's hand lazily trailed down Blair's spine. "I love it when you smell of come, makes me horny all over again."

Blair chuckled. Man, he'd never grow tired of having Jim Ellison for a lover! "I'm still stretched... plenty of come and lube inside me in case you want to fuck me..." His hands trembled as they stroked Jim's well defined, muscular chest. "Just tell me how you want me."

"Are you sure? You must be sore from last night. I can wait..." Jim got to his knees and looked at his lover, sprawled on the bed, lying on his stomach. The round mounds of flesh still glistered with sweat. Automatically, his hands were drawn to them and he massaged Blair's buttocks.

"I'm sure, Jim. Man, you've got no idea how good it feels when you're inside of me."

"How did it feel when he fucked you?" Jim wasn't sure he should ask that question. It smelled a bit too much of jealousy.

"Felt great, but..." Blair placed a finger against Jim's lips as his lover wanted to interrupt him. "What really got me off was you watching me."

Jim grinned, feeling reassured. "You really want it now?" His finger was already dipping between Blair's buttocks, exploring his lover's slippery cleft.

"Yeah." Blair spread his legs invitingly and wiggled his ass. "All yours, man."

"Yeah, mine." Jim probed the ring of muscle and found that his finger easily slid inside. Blair immediately pushed back, trying to guide Jim's finger closer to his sweet spot.

"Don't move or I'll have to handcuff you again!" Jim smelled the pheromones that Blair emitted and grinned. "Sandburg, you really are a slut!"

Blair raised his ass, mutely begging for more stimulation. "Jerk off on me?" He loved it when Jim's hot come shot onto his ass.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you?"

"Use the vibrator or the dildo?"

Jim shook his head, wondering about Blair's insatiable libido. "If that's what you want." He reached forward, pulled their toy box from beneath the bed and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. "Hands and knees, baby."

Blair got up on all fours and parted his legs, opening himself up to his lover. "Man, don't take too long. I need to come!"

The flat of Jim's hand connected with Blair's right buttock. It wasn't a hard slap, but just hard enough to remind Blair who was in charge. "Don't be so impatient, or I'll make you wait even longer. Geeze, Chief, gimme a moment here."

Impatiently, Blair wiggled his ass. He was fighting the urge to jerk off. His cock was rock hard and hung heavy between his legs, even worse, his balls seemed about to explode.

"Here it comes," Jim announced and placed the tip of the rubber dildo against Blair's hole.

"Which one are you using?" Blair tried to look over his shoulder, but bit his lip instead as Jim began to push the dildo inside. He blinked and steadied his breathing. "Which one, Jim?" The toy slid in deeper, taking his breath away.

"Don't talk, Chief." Jim concentrated on working the dildo in all the way. When it was finally fully settled inside Blair's body, Jim grinned smugly. "How does that feel?"

"Full!" Blair moaned deliriously as the dildo brushed his sweet spot. "Are you going to move it or what? Come on, man! I'm begging!"  
"I'm gonna fill your tight little hole to the max, stretch it," Jim announced.

"Oh, fuck, you picked the inflatable dildo!" Blair's cock quavered with anticipation. "Don't forget to jerk off and come on me."

"Still trying to call the shots? How about this?"

"Fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck..." Blair's vocabulary was reduced to that one word as the dildo inside him grew larger, stretching him. Blair collapsed onto his elbows and bit into the pillow. Jim had used the inflatable dildo on him before and he'd come incredibly hard. How far was Jim going to push him now? The dildo was still stretching him, making his eyes almost pop out of his sockets and then...

"Fuck!" Jim was moving the dildo, slowly pulling it out and thrusting it in again. Struggling for breath, he reached between his legs and began to pump hard. "Come on, Jim, don't let me come alone."

Jim continued to thrust the dildo slowly, and fisted his cock at the same time. "Blair, you should see yourself... on hands and knees, having this thing up your ass, rocking back to take in more..." He stroked himself once more and shot his come on Blair's back.

"Yes!" Blair cried victoriously, feeling Jim's hot come drip from his back and onto his thigh. Jim had stopped moving the dildo and it was buried deep inside him, constantly rubbing his prostate. It sent him over the edge and he came hard, actually feeling his muscle contract around the latex dildo, almost sucking it further in.

"Wow," Jim whispered, awed. Blair was still rocking beneath his hand, whimpering softly.

"Jim..." Blair whimpered, suddenly very much aware of the huge presence inside him.

"I'm gonna take it out slowly. Try to breathe with it, baby."

It was going to hurt and Blair prepared himself for the loss. A keening wail escaped his lips as the dildo shrunk inside him and Jim pulled it out. "No...!" He didn't want to feel this loss.

Jim reached for the antibiotic ointment that he always kept near the bed and pushed it into Blair's abused passage. A sigh echoed through the room. "Better?" The cool ointment would soothe the inflamed channel.

"Yeah, better." Blair lay bonelessly on the bed, too exhausted and sated to move a finger. "That was some great loving, partner."

"And you'll be begging me for more tonight!" Jim laughed and kissed the small of Blair's back. "You need to take a shower, sweetheart. You've got come all over you..."

"In a minute," Blair said, dismissively. "Need to nap first."

Amused, Jim watched him go back to sleep. "You're so lucky it's Saturday and that we don't have to work this weekend." But now that he was thinking about... maybe Blair deserved a special treat...

When Blair woke up later that day, he found himself alone in Jim's bed. Stretching lazily, he inhaled deeply and realized how ripe he was. It was time to hit the shower! He'd never understand why Jim loved the smell of come on him. Slowly, he got to his feet and winced softly, his lower body reminding him of the sexual abuse it had taken at his lover's hands. A smug grin flashed across Blair's face.

Jim had certainly taken him by surprise by organizing that threesome last night. Recalling everything that had happened, he blushed, growing erect again. Being filled had been an incredible sensation and he hoped Jim had spoken the truth when telling him they could do it again.

"Oh, Jim..." Blair whispered as he descended the stairs to take that shower. His stomach started growling; telling him a late brunch was certainly in order. As he made his way over to the kitchen he froze, hearing someone rummage around in his old bedroom. Who was in there? An intruder? A burglar? Knowing his bad luck, Blair prepared for the worst as he sneaked over to his former room. He wished he had a baseball bat to fight off a possible assailant.

"It's me, Chief."

Confused, Blair tried to open the door, but found it locked. "Jim?"

"Eat brunch and then go get some groceries, babe. I feel like eating pasta Alfredo tonight and we need sauce and fresh pasta. Also pick up some wine."

"Jim, what's going on? Why's the door locked?"

"I'm working on something and I want it to be a surprise. Indulge me, Chief." Jim grinned, knowing Blair was damned curious, but he also knew that his lover wouldn't pressure him into revealing what he was doing. Yeah, this would hopefully rock Blair's world!

"Okay, Jim, but I expect you to come out later. Man, you can't lock yourself up in there!" After he'd moved to Jim's bedroom the spare room had been left empty. They were still trying to make up their mind what to do with it. Muttering softly, Blair went into the bathroom to take a long bath.

"You're a great chef," Blair complimented Jim. "Best pasta Alfredo I ever had." Blair sat down on the couch and waited for his lover to join him.

Jim placed their glasses, filled with white wine, on the coffee table and pulled his lover close. He prayed Simon wouldn't interrupt them tonight for it would ruin his plans for the evening. Pulling Blair between his legs, he buried his face in a mass of curls. He loved Blair's spicy smell; the bath products his lover used turned him on and he suspected Blair used them on purpose. Blair snuggled up to his lover and simply enjoyed his presence. The movie didn't interest him, he had a hidden agenda. "Jim, what have you been doing all day in the spare room?" Whenever Jim had emerged from the spare room, he'd locked the door behind him and had taken the key with him. Jim's behavior puzzled him.

"You'll find out soon enough, babe," Jim whispered and licked Blair's ear, nibbling on the earlobe.

"Oh man..."

Blair always melted into a puddle when he nibbled on that sensitive earlobe! "So you liked acting out your fantasy?" Jim asked, carefully setting Blair up.

"Oh yeah, it was so cool!" Blair's eyes took on a glazed expression, just remembering the sexual stimulation. "Aren't you going to tell me who the third party was?"

"Do you really want to know?" Jim licked down Blair's neck and suckled the skin beneath the collarbone, leaving one hell of a passion mark.

Blair moaned and considered the question. Did he really want to know? Knowing Jim, he'd selected one of their friends and Blair wasn't sure he wanted to face him in public, knowing that this man had fucked him while Jim had been watching. "No, I don't want to know. Let's keep it a secret... our secret. Are you going to invite him back?"

"Maybe," Jim hinted and claimed Blair's luscious lips in an effort to silence him. Suckling on Blair's lower lip, he began to unbutton his lover's shirt. "Damn, Chief, you're hard again! You're gonna be the death of me!"

Blair giggled as Jim's cold fingers stroked his flanks. His shirt was dropped to the floor and Jim unzipped his jeans. "No underwear..." he whispered. "I knew you'd want me tonight. You're as horny as a mink too, don't try to deny it!"

Jim laughed and slipped his right hand into Blair's jeans, pushing them down his hips. "You're a dream come true, baby. You showed me how great making love can be." No matter how hard they fucked, there was always love involved, pushing them on. "Want to act out a fantasy of mine?"

Blair's eyes grew big at hearing that question. Jim was rolling his heavy balls in his hand and Blair felt like he was going to lose control if his lover kept this up. Arching his back, he tried to lure Jim into touching his cock. "Yesss," Blair purred. "What's your fantasy?"

"Patience, Blair... patience." Jim kneeled on the floor in front of his lover and removed the jeans completely. Blair was butt naked now and his cock was already leaking pre-ejaculte. "First I'm gonna drive you mad," he promised and uncovered the lube he'd stacked beneath the pillow. He squeezed some on his fingertip and placed it against Blair's hole. "Want it, baby?"

"Bad, Jim," Blair whispered, leaning in closer and licking the inside of Jim's lips.

"I love the little noises you make when you're turned on." Jim gave in willingly and deepened the kiss Blair had started while massaging the outer ring of muscle, relaxing Blair. Breaking the kiss, he grinned wickedly and left a wet trail down Blair's chest as he made his way down to his lover's leaking cock. Dialling down his senses seemed like a terrible waste, but it would keep him from zoning during their lovemaking.

"Jim...m...m..." Blair purred as Jim's tongue lapped at his cockhead. "Yeah, suck me, lover!" Thrusting into the warm, moist mouth that surrounded him, his eyes fluttered, feeling Jim's index finger slide into his body. "Fuck yes!"

Jim grinned against Blair's erection and licked up and down his lover's length, greedily sucking the pre-ejaculate and swallowing it. He'd never tasted anything this unique and he wanted to taste more, wanted to taste his lover's come. Adding another finger, they pistoned in and out of Blair's body and he increased speed while deepthroating his lover.

Blair stared down at his lover. Jim didn't go down on him that often, but his lover was certainly talented. "Yes, yes, yes!" Blair bucked hard, fucking Jim's mouth. Jim's fingertips massaged his sweet spot and he was unable to hold back, releasing his come. Jim swallowed every delicious drop while scissoring his fingers inside the hot passage. Blair didn't know it yet, but this was merely foreplay. Jim chuckled privately; Blair had no idea what was going to happen next!

"Oh, Jim... Jim... love..." Sated, a curious expression appeared in Blair's eyes. Jim's fingers were still inside him, stretching him and he cocked his head, trying to figure out Jim's game plan.

Jim pulled out and noticed Blair's distressed sigh, which expressed his loss. "Do you still want to find out about my fantasy?"

"Yes..." Blair took Jim's offered hand and allowed his lover to pull him to his feet. Thanks to Jim licking him clean they hadn't made a mess.

"Go into the bathroom. You'll find an enema kit, use it." Jim tugged softly at his lover's nipple ring and brushed the other one with his fingertip. "I know you love the feeling, now go." He slapped Blair's ass and turned him around. "Go."

Blair quavered with expectation. He'd used an enema kit before and had even gotten off on it once. So that was why Jim had gone down on him! To make sure he wouldn't be tempted to jerk off! Grinning, he closed the door behind him and found the kit on the floor. He didn't know about Jim's plans for the evening, but he wanted to be ready to act out his lover's fantasy.

Jim opened the door and nodded at Rafe. "Blair liked it," he informed his partner in crime. "And he's looking forward to doing it again."

Rafe had figured that much when Jim had called him, asking him to come back for another session. "What do you want to do tonight?" Damn, just thinking about being with Blair and Jim made him erect!

"I want to show you something." Jim led Rafe to the spare room and unlocked the door.

"A sling? Cool." Rafe nodded his head enthusiastically. "I know someone who used it as well and he said it felt amazing."

Jim's hands gently caressed the leather. "I like this one... it's a 5-point heavy Latigo sling and it will cradle Blair's ass perfectly." He especially liked the fact that there was a 5th point that supported the head so Blair wouldn't end up with a cramped neck. "Imagine what he'll look like, his feet secured in those 3" stirrups. I bought the ones with the oversized Fleece pads... It will be impossible for him to close his legs and I'll have full access. I want him to be very comfy. If this turns him on I plan on some long sessions. I won't stop before he's screaming his pleasure."

Rafe blushed. Hearing Jim talk like that made him hot and bothered. "What's my part in this?"

"Blair's in the bathroom right now. When he comes out I'll lead him in here, restrain him and eventually blindfold him. He loves being filled both ways so... he'll want to suck you off. This time I'm going to fuck him... and remember, he loves it when you shoot your come onto his skin."

"I hope I can last long enough." The bulge in his pants showed clearly and he fought the urge to cover his groin with his hands.

"Feel free to borrow a cock ring," Jim offered with a lazy smile. "You'll have to wait upstairs until I got his permission to continue."

"No problem." He liked having some privacy when taking his clothes off and he was seriously considering jerking off before joining the fun. The last thing he wanted was to come only seconds after Blair's lips had closed around him. He wanted to savour this. "Just give me a sign when you guys are ready." Rafe left the spare room and went upstairs.

"Jim?"

Jim turned around, hearing the chuckle in Blair's voice. His lover was just opening the bathroom door and now stepped out into the living room. A hint of naughty expectance filled Blair's eyes and Jim hoped that his lover liked the surprise he'd planned. "Come over here, babe."

Blair's bottom lip trembled, walking up to Jim. The door to the spare room was ajar, but he couldn't look inside yet. "What is it?"

Jim grinned. Blair was almost bouncing with barely contained curiosity and excitement. "Just remember, Blair, tell me if you don't want to do this. I won't be mad with you for not liking the idea. It's just an idea I got one night after making love to you."

"Not an idea, a fantasy! Man, I finally get to find out what's going on in that head of yours. Now let me look!" Blair pushed Jim out of his way and stormed into the room, coming to an abrupt standstill on the threshold. "What? A sling? A fucking sling! Oh man, this is going to be so hot!"

Jim rubbed his brow. Blair was definitely bouncing now. "Babe..."

"Let's do this, man! It's one of my fantasies too!" Seeing Jim's disappointed look, he added, "Sorry that I didn't tell you about it, but you disliked the threesome idea at first and I had no idea you were into this! Man, this is so GREAT!" Blair was practically yelling by now.

"Okay, baby, I get the picture." This wasn't going according to plan. He'd thought Blair would be more hesitant, but his lover was already hopping onto the sling, grinding his ass against the leather.

"Oh, stirrups, wrist restraints, JIM!" Lying back, he loved the fact that the sling supported his head and he completely relaxed, raising his legs in a mute attempt to convince Jim to hurry up. "Fleece padded! You must really love me!"

Jim groaned. "Blair, tone it down..."

"Ah, you want to do some role playing as well?"

Jim groaned again. He'd definitely lost control. "What?"

"You can be the brutal army captain who's tormenting his poor helpless private!" Blair nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be afraid... begging you not to force yourself on me. Man, this is so cool! I can't believe you want to do this!"

"Blair..." Jim wondered why he'd bought the sling. Blair would exhaust him! Hum, good thing he'd thought of Rafe as back up.

"Then start acting your part! Be afraid, be very afraid!" Well, maybe that wasn't his best impression of a brutal army captain, but he was willing to work on it. Blair's expression changed at once.

"Oh, please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong. You're a pervert! You're not going to tie me down!" But the wicked glint in his eyes gave him away.

You're enjoying this way too much, baby, Jim thought amused. "Be silent!" he thundered, but it only caused Blair to giggle.

This wasn't going to work, unless... Abruptly, he grabbed Blair's right wrist and pulled it towards the chain, restraining it before Blair had a chance to react. He did the same thing to Blair's left wrist and then grinned at his lover. "I'm going to tie you down, private and then I'm going to make you scream."

Blair licked his lips. "Should have bought a gag ball as well," Jim muttered absentmindedly while putting Blair's feet in the stirrups. "Take it up your ass like a man."

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me!" Blair immediately looked guilty, seeing Jim's expression. He should act his part. Jim had done the same thing for him last night. "Don't do this, captain! I've never been with a man before and... It'll hurt."

Blair's cock surged to full hardness and Jim fought back his laughter. Oh, Blair would be begging him later tonight! He uncovered a blindfold and showed it to Blair. "You won't know what will be happening next, private." He covered Blair's eyes and tied the blindfold tightly. "I'm gonna use your body and make you scream!"

Blair trembled with anticipation. Being blindfolded was unexpected, but he liked the little twist. "Captain, please, I'll behave! I'll do whatever you want, but... don't fuck me!"

"Fuck you, yes." Jim took off his clothes, folded them neatly and placed them on the floor. He pushed against the sling and the movement made Blair moan.

Suspended in air he finally realized how helpless he was and it helped Blair act his part. He struggled against the restraints, trying to break free. "Lemme go, you bastard!"

"Blair?" Jim wasn't so sure anymore that Blair wanted this. Why else was he struggling?

"Jim, you wanted me to act my part, so you'd better act yours. I'll tell you to stop when you do something I don't like. Have some faith in me! I want this too!" Blair giggled and resumed struggling. "You brute!"

"Easy, private." Jim finally understood what Blair was doing and went with it. Teasingly, he ran his hands down Blair's chest, tugging the nipple ring in the process. He rolled the other nipple between his fingertips and pinched it hard. Blair moaned deliciously and he pinched again. The nub rose to complete hardness beneath his ministrations. "You like it, you little slut, don't deny it!"

Blair giggled, but then resumed playing his role. "I don't like it! You're a bastard!"

Jim's fingers trailed down to Blair's cock and he curled his fingers around the leaking member. Blair had come only minutes ago, but was hard again. Come to think of it, he had been hard the entire time. It was time for Rafe to join the party. He stroked Blair's cock once, hard, and then released it.

"What?" Blair jerked in the sling, wishing Jim would return to pump him.

"You're gonna be filled both ways, ass and mouth!" Jim smelled the pheromones, the arousal and knew that Blair wouldn't last long. He was too excited. Stepping into the living room, he called, "Come on, Blair's waiting for you." He was careful not to use Rafe's name. As the young man descended the stairs, Jim smelled come on him and smiled. They were going to wear Blair down tonight.

"Oh, he's back? What, Jim? What's gonna happen?" Blair was straining to see through the blindfold, but the heavy material made that impossible. Rocking in the sling, he squirmed to get Jim's attention.

"I thought you didn't want to be fucked? Changed your mind that quickly, private?" Jim stepped up to Blair and looked at his lover's helpless body. His fingers trailed down Blair's arms and then continued their lazy exploration on Blair's inner thigh. Blair suddenly remembered the role he was supposed to play. "Don't touch me!"

"That mouth of yours needs shutting up." Jim signalled Rafe to make his move. His own cock throbbed in sympathy as Rafe guided his dick to Blair's mouth. "Open up, private and suck him."

Blair's lips opened obediently and closed around the hot rod that filled his mouth. He had to tilt his head a little to take everything in. And yes, it was the guy who had fucked him before. He recognized the smell.

"Suck him!" Jim playfully slapped Blair's ass and massaged the guardian ring. Picking up the lube he coated his fingers with a generous amount of the slippery substance.

Blair licked up and down the length in his mouth and relaxed his muscles as the cock slipped down his throat, demanding full suction. The juicy meat suffocated his moan and a slippery finger invaded his ass, pushing in deeper. This time he was sucking off the stranger while Jim was watching him do it and he loved that idea. Sucking harder, his tongue found the slit and he suckled hard.

"You love sucking him off, don't you, baby?" Jim forgot about the role playing and took hold of Rafe's hand, placing it over his lover's nipple ring. "He loves it when you play with it."

Rafe gave a tiny tug, twisted the metal and placed his hand on Blair's head, pushing him deeper onto his cock.

"Yeah, baby, you know you love it, suck him hard!" Jim inserted two fingers into Blair's ass and searched for his lover's sweet spot. Blair rocked in the sling, struggling again as his fingertips found his lover's prostate. Normally Blair would be talking at this point, but Rafe was keeping those luscious lips busy and pre-ejaculate dripped down Blair's chin.

"You look so fucking sexy," Jim whispered, blatantly ignoring Blair's inflamed cock. He stretched his lover's passage until he was confident that his lover could take him. Removing his fingers caused Blair to moan, but Rafe reacted by fucking his lover's mouth harder. Jim reached for the cockring and placed it around his dick. He was going to use Blair hard and long tonight, just like his lover wanted him to. After coating his cock with lube, he curled his fingers around his erection and positioned himself at Blair's opening.

"It's coming..." Taking his time, he eased inside, forcing Blair to take each inch painfully slow. Once he was finally buried to the hilt, he growled possessively.

Blair's stomach was contracting with tension and excitement. Because of Jim's fantasy, he was reliving his as well. Now that he didn't have to support himself, he relaxed completely in the sling and his heart missed a beat when Jim used his hold to push him away and then close again. Jim wasn't thrusting, he was using the sling to move him up and down his cock!

"You're neglecting your duties," Jim chided his lover. Blair had stopped sucking Rafe, probably overwhelmed by new experiences. "Fuck his mouth," Jim instructed. Rafe nodded, a feverish gleam in his eyes told Jim Rafe needed to come.

Blair lost all sense of reality as Jim fucked him. At the same time his mouth was busy sucking their mystery guest. Suddenly, the stranger pulled back and Blair wanted to protest, but then hot come dripped onto his brow, finally hitting his chest as the man was shooting his load. "Oh, Jim!"

Rafe milked his cock dry and then let his hands tangle in Blair's hair, watching Jim fuck the younger man. It was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen.

Jim finally got fed up with using the sling for leverage and began to thrust in earnest, driving himself hard into his lover's body. "Tell me, Blair, tell me you like it." He removed the cock ring, knowing Blair was close and he wanted them to come together.

"I like it! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Blair bit his lower lip and wished he could use his hands to cup Jim's ass and push him deeper inside.

Rafe caressed Blair's hair one last time and then nodded once, telling Jim he was leaving.

Jim hardly noticed Rafe leaving; he was too intent on making Blair scream his pleasure. He reached forward, pinched a nipple again and finally curled his fingers around Blair's leaking cock.

"YES!" Blair screamed; coming after only one stroke!

Growling, Jim slammed into his lover again and his thrusts grew wild, feeling Blair's muscle contract around him. Burying himself deep inside his lover, he arched his back and released his come, claiming his mate like he'd done a hundred times before. "Mine," he growled possessively.

Blair hung helplessly and drained in the sling. His head lolled and he groaned softly. Jim's cock was softening inside him and he didn't want it to end yet.

Jim leaned in closer and gently brushed Blair's lips. "Don't worry, sweetheart, there'll be other times... Do you want the sling to stay?" His sated member slipped from Blair's body and he began to undo the restraints and removed the blindfold.

"Yesss," Blair purred. "The sling is definitely staying. Jim, I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Blair," Jim whispered tenderly and pulled his lover into his arms. "Let's get you cleaned up and then it's time for a nap... You wore me down tonight, baby."

Blair smiled lazily, never opening his eyes, not even after Jim undid the blindfold. He'd just had the best sex in his life and he wondered what Jim could come up with to top this experience. He was sure his lover would think of something... or else he would!

The end!  
December 2001

 

Disclaimer: The Sentinel is a creation by Danny Bilson and Paul DeMeo and belongs to Paramount Pictures, Pet Fly Productions & UPN.


End file.
